The disclosures herein relate generally to information handling systems (IHSs), and more specifically, to management of process thread load balancing in an IHS.
Information handling systems (IHSs) typically employ operating systems that execute applications or other processes that may require the resources of multiple processors or processor cores. IHS operating systems may group processes or threads of an application into process trees. Operating systems may group threads into process trees that exhibit or employ data sharing. In other words, operating systems may group those threads of an application that share data into process trees prior to thread execution. Load balancing may include moving threads from one processor to another processor in the IHS during execution in order to achieve better balancing of IHS resources.